


Feed Me

by thirteen13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, EunHae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen13/pseuds/thirteen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted fic from my other blog.

The soft white light from the two bedside lamps illuminated the couple writhing on the mattress. Eunhyuk hovered over the squirming body underneath him, his hips rolling languidly as if he had all night to do this. He was a definite tease in bed. Each thrust he made was met with an involuntary tightness hardening his cock even more. The flood of moisture surrounding his membber every time he slid out was tempting him to climax soon.

“You like this, don’t you?” Eunhyuk growled before leaning down to suck a nipple in his mouth. All his partner could do was moan from the added stimulus. They met each other on the crowded dance floor. Gyrating to the beat, skin sticky with sweat, limbs and groins pressed together --- it was foreplay for the mindless fuck they were now having in Eunhyuk’s 27th floor apartment. “God, make me cum already,” she pouted and arched her back. Her long black hair fanned her pretty, flushed face.  


Eunhyuk smiled down at her. “Babe, God has nothing to do with making you cum.” He plunged his cock deeper, faster. “It’s all me.” He lifted her hips to meet his thrusts more fully eliciting a myriad of high pitched squeals and Lolita-esque noises rampant in Asian porn.  
  

“Don’t be a stereotype, hon.You can do better than that.” He maneuvered their bodies until he was lying on the bed and she was on top of him. This new position drove his cock further inside of her. She was filled to the hilt. She undulated in slow motion. 

Eunhyuk peered under his lashes watching her pendulous breasts sway. “Show me how you love my cock,” he encouraged, his hands traveled to both sides of her waist, helping her to bounce up and down on his . Forgetting her inhibitions, she was soon screaming her head off in ecstasy.  


“Good girl.” his praised as he saw the change in her. Gone was the shy and cute Korean girl façade. Swiveling her hips wildly, she panted, “Fuck my brains out.”  


He propped himself up and held her firmly. He was pounding into her, giving her what she wanted. “Are you sure about that?” he whispered against her ear, his eyes lingered on the vein running across her fragile neck.  


“Yes, please,” she breathed.  


“Alright. Ride me hard.” He held her closer, slamming his as deep as he could hitting her g-spot repeatedly. “Oohh, yesss,” she cried, “right there. Don’t you dare stop.”  


He hammered into her relentlessly, his chest crushed her soft breasts.  The first stirring of orgasm began in the pit of her belly. “I’m going to cum.” Her walls contracted around his in waves, urging him to do the same. His thrusts never wavered. The moment he felt her climax begin, his fangs pierced into the delicious neck vein pulsing under her white skin.  


He drank for a long time. The more he sucked, the more heightened her pleasure became. He was still drinking when a soft tinkling sound caught his ear. Retracting his fangs and giving her neck one final lap of his tongue, Eunhyuk pulled the languorous and smiling girl off of him. He snapped her neck as though it was a mere twig then threw her lifeless body out of a nearby window.  


“Why did you kill her?” a voice asked in the darkness of the room.  


“Don’t give me that,” Eunhyuk scoffed. “She was as greedy as me. I wanted her. She wanted a one-night-stand. I gave her exactly what she was looking for.” He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.    


Back in the bedroom, he stood in front of the giant mirror covering one entire side of the room. He was chiseled in all ways imaginable: strong jaw line, broad shoulders, hard muscles adorned his torso and legs. Nothing is as invigorating as coital blood, he thought, sated. Blood imbibed from an orgasming partner was equal to the blood of 100 healthy men.  


From the moment he saw her at the club boldly grinding her delectable derriere against the other patrons, Eunhyuk knew that she was the right one: young, willing…horny as hell. He rubbed a towel over his still damp hair. “Did you enjoy the show?”  


The room remained silent. Eunhyuk was annoyed at the lack of response.  
  

With a flick of his wrist, he pried the huge mirror open to reveal a very emaciated, very pale man who was chained to the wall with heavy shackles. “Did you enjoy the show?” he repeated his question.  


Donghae refused to be baited and kept his head down. He was so exhausted from all of this. “I don’t care what you do. Just let me go.” he said softly.  


“Are you sick of me then?” Eunhyuk mocked, walking near to the restrained man. He grabbed Donghae’s face hard.  


“I don’t want to do this anymore!” Donghae shouted. Suddenly, he slumped back against the wall, his legs gave out. The fight in him left as fast as it begun. He was severely dehydrated, hungry for weeks. If it weren’t for the shackles holding his wrists, he would have fallen to the ground.  


Eunhyuk caught Donghae’s limp body. “You’re so thin, Donghae,” he said as he tilted the other man’s face up until they were looking eye-to-eye, “I can’t let you go. We belong to each other.”  


Donghae sobbed. “I hated every second that you were with her.” The first time he saw Eunhyuk have s3x for the coveted c0ital blood, Donghae shattered into a thousand pieces. The feeling of betrayal would seep into his heart each and every time even though the only reason Eunhyuk was doing this was for survival --- Donghae’s.  


On the night that they were turned into the undead, their need to hunt for human blood was set in motion. Eunhyuk adapted, Donghae never did.   


Donghae wasn’t built to kill. It fell on Eunhyuk to bear Donghae’s weakness.  


“I’m sorry. If I can find another way to keep you alive….” Eunhyuk said remorsefully. He offered the side of his neck. “Please Donghae, stay with me.”  


Donghae nodded. He tried to sink his fangs, yet even that proved to be too strenuous for he never even broke skin. He took a jagged breath and lowered his eyes.  


“Sssshhh. Don’t cry.” Eunhyuk whispered. He brushed his mouth against Donghae’s. Pulling back, he bit his lower lip until a fat crimson drop of blood gushed out. He pressed his lips against Donghae a second time. After months of starvation, Donghae finally got his first taste of blood. His eyes widened then closed again as he latched on Eunhyuk’s lower lip. Then, he shyly swept his tongue inside Eunhyuk’s mouth.  


This kiss reignited Donghae’s craving for blood and all his pent-up longings. He wanted more. He wanted it all. Tearing his mouth away, Donghae gently bit into the side of Eunhyuk’s neck. He sighed in satisfaction, tasting the rich, potent blood from his one true love.  


Donghae’s once bony form was quickly transforming into a collection of hard, sinewy muscles as more blood inundated his body. He drank until he was back to his usual form. Like Eunhyuk, Donghae was physically fit. Together, they made a very attractive couple.  


They heard the clanking of broken chains. Now free from his restraints, Donghae trapped Eunhyuk in a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you,” he said quietly.  


“I know.” Eunhyuk replied before stripping Donghae . He began covering Donghae’s chest with kisses while his hand grasped the latter’s growing erection. Without warning, Eunhyuk went down on his knees and engulfed the cock before him.  
Donghae groaned letting his fingers weave through his lover’s thick hair.  


Eunhyuk loved giving Donghae head. It was his fetish. Nothing turned Eunhyuk on more than having a hard cock down his throat.  


“Enough,” Donghae said, forcefully pulling Eunhyuk up. But Eunhyuk was stubborn; he rose up to his feet gradually while nibbling his way up Donghae’s abdomen, sternum, the space between his collarbone. Their bodies intertwined hotly as their tongues found each other once more.  


“Turn around,” Eunhyuk rasped. Donghae moaned then pressed his front against the wall.  


“It’s been a while, are you ready for me?” Eunhyuk asked. He moved his hips sexily, assessing Donghae’s acquiescence.  


“Yes! Please, make me yours all over again,” Donghae pleaded in frustration.  


Hearing this sent Eunhyuk into a lust-filled tailspin. He pushed against Donghae’s taut ring of muscle until it gave way, letting the tip of his cock sink in. “Spread your legs, wider, Hae,” he instructed.  


When Donghae moved his legs, Eunhyuk glided his entire sh@ft smoothly into the former’s buttery heat. He pushed and pulled over and over until he nearly lost all his senses. He reached for Donghae’s stiff member and pumped it in rhythm to his thrusts.  


Donghae’s reaction was instantaneous. His channel contracted spasmodically around Eunhyuk’s cock. He turned his head and caught Eunhyuk’s mouth in a fervent kiss. After several minutes of intense fucking, they came together at the same time: Donghae on Eunhyuk’s hand, Eunhyuk inside Donghae.  


"If my heart still beat, it would be pounding against my chest erratically after what we did,” Eunhyuk managed to joke.  


Donghae chuckled and brushed his thumb over Eunhyuk’s plump lips. “Well then, I love you with all of my undead heart.”  
   
   
*This story is inspired by some of the vampire books I read years ago none of them belonged to the Twilight series. ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


End file.
